


Miguel Gets Closure

by cmaccool



Category: Coco (2017), Hector - Fandom, Miguel - Fandom, Movie Fandom
Genre: Gen, coco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmaccool/pseuds/cmaccool
Summary: Miguel Rivera returns to the Land of the Dead on Dias de Los Muertos (Day of the Dead).  He has been very anxious since returning to the Land of the Living that Hector, his great, great grandfather will have disappeared if Miguel's great grandmother Coco failed to remember him before she died. The story is about this trip and what he experiences and learns while there.





	Miguel Gets Closure

Miguel Gets Closure

 Miguel was so happy his family allowed music to be played at home. He was especially happy to sing his first song that he had been writing for months. He also enjoyed singing the Proud Corazon song.  

 

From that night forward Miguel's life could not have been any better,  However, when Miguel went to bed that night he had trouble sleeping.  In fact, he had trouble sleeping every night from there on.  He could not stop wondering if Hector had  faded away.  Did Coco remember him in sufficient time? Miguel wanted go back to the land of the dead on the next day of the dead. He waited anxiously everyday and every night. 

In school he had a hard time paying attention. He often drew pictures of Hector, Coco, Imelda and the rest of his dead family. Finally Dia De Los Muertos came again. He played the guitar in front of the offrenda while standing on the marigold flowers that his relatives had strewn on the floor. 

It worked! Miguel had crossed over the spirit world again. Miguel ran outside to find his dead family. He found them quickly. Hector was with them. Miguel was ecstatic that Hector did not fade away. Hector and Imelda and  the rest of the Rivera family are surprised to see Miguel again. 

 Imelda says " What are you doing back here, Miguel?  I do not want to nearly lose you again!" 

 Julio says " Miguel, Why are you here?" 

Oscar and Felipe throw up their hands in surprise.  

Hector simply laughs  "Give the kid a break everyone. I am sure the little boy has his reasons." 

Then he gently asks Miguel  "Why have you come back, Camacho ?" 

Miguel explains "I just wanted to see that you did not fade away, Papa Hector. Remember, you told me the reason that the old man, Chicharrón, faded away because he was totally forgotten In the land of the living and I said I just met him I could remember him when I go back but you told me it does not work like that. You said our memories have to be passed down by those who knew us in life. Coco was the only one who knew you in life and since she passed on with the rest of you and I did not know you in life I obviously do not count and I doubt those people who now come to our house to look at your guitar and songs do either. The truth is I do not know exactly how the final death works. I did not know If I kept Coco from forgetting you before she died. I wanted to see if you were still here Papa Hector. I did not want to wait as long as Coco had waited to see you. I just had to find out, please don't be mad." 

 

Hector hugging Miguel replies " Well I have not faded away Miguel,  thanks to you. I am not mad at you. I am so happy that you have come back so I can talk to you again and officially thank you, Camacho."  

 Imelda says "But, we need to get you back home, Miguel, or your parents will be worried sick again."

    They all walk over the flower bridge back to the clerk's office to send Miguel home. On the way they pass many skeletons who are  stunned to see Miguel. They whisper among themselves   
that it is the living boy again.   Miguel says Hello to everyone as he walks.  

Imelda grabs Miguel saying " Miguel darling, let's not draw too much attention."

When the clerk sees Miguel  he says in surprise  "You again? Didn't we discourage you a year ago?"

Hector smiling explains " He just wanted to see that I did not fade away.  That is a good reason to come back again" .

"The clerk replies " Well, let's send him home. No sneaking off this time and please do not come back until your time comes." 

Miguel salutes with " Yes, Sir".  

Imelda interrupts "But before we send you back,  Miguel, we have some gifts to give you." 

Miguel is startled "Really? What are they?" 

Hector reminds  him "Your red hoodie jacket, you did not take it back with you and there is also the photo of me."

Miguel asks " You found them?" 

 Hector answers " Yes, we went looking after we sent you home.  A fisherman found them.   The photo and your hoodie are at our house so someone needs to go back to get them". 

    Tío Oscar and  Tío Felipe volunteer go to the house to get the photo and hoodie. When they leave Miguel, Hector, Imelda, Coco and the rest of the Rivera Family sit down together on the couch at the clerk's office. 

Miguel says to Mamma Imelda "I am so sorry for not listening to you from the start.   I should never have left this room before." 

 Imelda hugs Miguel saying " No, Miguel, I am sorry.  I should have never forbid my family from playing music.  I should never have shut it out of my life. I let my broken heart destroy my judgment. I let my anger get out of control.  I not just threw music out of my life, but I threw it out of my daughter's life, my grandchildren's,  my great grandchildren's and yours, my great, great grandchild.  You should not be sorry for anything, Miguel."

 Miguel looks up at Hector saying" I should apologize to you Hector.  I am sorry I lied to you when we first met.  I am sorry I threw your photo aside and told you to stay away from me."

 Hector replies  "You should not be sorry about that either.   Obviously,  you were afraid I would not help you if you told me the truth and I should have understood. So I should be the one to say sorry to you for insulting your dreams.   I should know how you feel about wanting to be a musician, Miguel because I have been there. You do not need to apologize to me either.  I am so sorry." 

Tears came from both Hector and Imelda's eyes.  Hector and Imelda gave Miguel a hug.

Hector says "By the way, I saw you sing that Proud Corizon song. You were great.  I am so proud of you."

Imelda adds  "And I am proud of you too, Miguel. You truly are the spitting image of your great, great grandfather.

 Coco says when rubbing Miguel cheeks " I had to sing  to you in secret  when you were a baby, but  I was sure it would be good for you."

  All of a sudden more and more skeletons started coming into the office to see Miguel.  Everyone in the land of the dead knew  Miguel came back. They were all happy to see he was alright after what Ernesto tried to do to him.  Frida Kahlo , who saw Miguel as the son she never had was there.  El Santo,  who had been a wrestler,  but had the heart of a teddy bear came to see Miguel.  The band dressed in purple who snuck Miguel into Ernesto's  mansion  came to see Miguel  too. Even the  spirit guides showed up,  jumping onto Miguel and licking him which made him giggle. 

 Miguel said in an over whelmed choked voice " What are you all doing here?" 

 They all cheered and hollered that they loved him and were so happy he was alright.  Frida said she was in her art studio painting and when she heard Miguel was back.  She dropped what she was doing and dashed out of her art studio to see Miguel. The band in purple said they were playing in a night club and when they heard Miguel was back.  They immediately left the stage  to see him.   El Santo said he was at a wrestling match,  but forfeited the  match and quickly left to  see Miguel. Several other celebrities said they too just dropped whatever they were doing  to get to Miguel.  

Frida showed Miguel some paintings of him that she made since he left. All she could ever draw was him after she saw what Ernesto tried to do to him. The  band in purple gave Miguel his own instrument and a purple outfit like they wore if  he ever wanted to join them. El Santo gave Miguel a bear hug and asked for a picture with him.  Then  everyone hugged the boy.  

Oscar and Felipe had run back to their house to grab the photo of Hector and the red hoodie. On their way back they had an accident and lost the photo and the jacket. They had to retrace their steps to get back which took much time. While he was waiting, Miguel asked Imelda what has become of Ernesto. 

 Imelda tells him "He is in jail for what he has done and will never get out" 

Hector adds " They have taken down his statues and changed the name of the streets  named after him. They have named them after you and me and replaced Ernesto's statue with of us."  

Miguel is amazed.   Hector says "Yes, you can see the statues right through this window." He hands Miguel binoculars.  Miguel looks through a window to see a magnificent statue of both Hector and himself.

Miguel ask where Ernesto is locked up.  Hector answers "He is  locked up in a cell  not far from here actually. 

Miguel asks to see Ernesto which puzzles Hector.  Miguel explains " I am still angry and just need to say something to him. I promise it won't take long.  Is it alright with you, Mama Imelda?"   
   
Hector shakes his head in disbelief.  Imelda tells him " I am also mad at Ernesto for what he did to you, and then he tries to murder our great, great grandson.  I think I know how Miguel feels.  He needs this." 

Hector stops protesting and  they go to the prison where Ernesto is. They meet the same security guard who was lecturing Hector. The guard goes to Ernesto's cell saying to him "Hey,  Ernie you actually have some visitors."

Ernesto turns around to see Miguel and his family standing near his cell.  He looks absolutely shocked.   Miguel tells Ernesto " You were so evil  for murdering my  great,  great grandfather and tearing our  family apart. I can never forgive you for what you have  done. I cannot believe I thought you  were guiding me my whole life but you were just  a fake.  I will seize my moment too, but not by harming others.  I will write my own songs which is what you should have done. You are no hero of mine you are no musician,  you are a freak Ernesto. You should know that people in the land of the living have written "Forget You" on your tomb." , but I definitely can’t forget you after learning what you did and what you tried to do to me. Goodbye Ernesto” 

Ernesto hangs his head. Miguel feels a deep sense of calm as he leaves the prison to go back to the clerk"s office.  

 Hector asks "Feeling better, Camacho?"  Miguel nods his head. 

 Finally ,Oscar and Felipe came back with the hoodie and Hector's photo. There were many  skeleton people waiting.   While  Miguel sat on a couch, the skeletons around him patted him on the head murmuring amongst themselves  "Thank God, you're okay." " You must have been so scared but you were so brave." " I hope we can hear you sing again." ' It's so good to see you again, Miguel."

    Miguel gets up when he sees Oscar and Felipe.  He takes his hoodie from them and puts it on. After Miguel  hugs himself, he mutters "Oh I have missed wearing you," 

Miguel puts Hector's photo in his pocket saying to the crowd  "Don't worry this will go straight home and onto my offrenda, 

Hector laughs " The more the merrier." 

Hector then asks Miguel if he wants to explore the land of the dead. Miguel nods his head eagerly.

Imelda interrupts “We need to get you home Miguel.

Hector responds “We still got time. Let him come with me. He and I can preform in that music contest together.”

Miguel turns toward Imelda pleading “I want to play. Please Imelda, can I go with Hector?

Imelda, even though she is frowning, nods her head yes.

Everyone followed Miguel and Hector to what used to be Plaza Della Cruz but now called Plaza Rivera. Miguel look up to see the statue of both Hector and himself. A stage was set up in the plaza. A large crowd had already gathered to hear the competing musicians play. The contest was nearly over by the time Hector and Miguel got there. After Hector spoke to the announcer, he and Miguel were given a chance to play. Miguel and Hector sang “Poco Loco” again, which the crowd again loved. 

After the contest Hector yelled “Party at our house.”

Imelda jumped up and screamed at Hector “What are you doing! We have to get Miguel back.”

Miguel runs to Imelda “Mama Imelda, I would really like to see our home in this world. Please, please let me go there.”

Imelda melted before Miguel's puppy look and says “All right, Miguel.”

Miguel was carried over to his ancestors' house. When he looked back, there was a large crowd following him and his family. The house was nothing like Miguel's home back in the living. It was very tall with six floors and connected to other houses which were all different colors. Inside there was a living room and a dinning room and a kitchen and who knows how many bedrooms.  
People kept coming in with food, tacos, burritos, fruit, etc.. In a few minutes the house was filled with skeleton people. Everyone talked, laughed, played music and danced even Miguel played his Proud Corazon song that he played at the end of the movie he walk around singing to everyone and everyone adored the boy when listing to his song then after he got to his final lines Hector lifted the boy into the air saying that is my boy. It was a wonderful time.  
The party went on for two hours, 45 minutes. The family finally realized it was time for to get Miguel home.

 

Imelda adds " Now Miguel, are you ready to go home again?"

Miguel answers " Yes, but first I want you to know how good it is to see you all again,  From you Mama Imelda, to you Papa Hector and definitely  you Mama Coco, you Frida, and all the rest  who helped me." 

He points to the Mariachi band, and everyone else who was in the room,  to show how happy he was to see them.  

Miguel says tearfully " I promise I will never come back in this way again.  I will come back when my time comes."

Many of the skeletons assured him that he could come back any year he wants  because they liked to see him whether he was dead or alive. 

 Hector knelt down by  Miguel . put his hand on the boy shoulders  "Camacho, Don't be sad"

Miguel answers as he begins to cry " I just hope that you, Mama Imelda, Mama Coco and everyone else will be here when I come back the proper way.  I know my mom and dad and grandma Elena and my aunts, uncles and cousins will be here when I come back. but I want you guys to be here too.  I really wish you will never fade away "

 Hector answers as he scoops Miguel into his arms " Because the world knows now that I wrote the songs, not Ernesto, I will never be forgotten. The family now has my picture will pass my story down to the next generation after  yours." 

 Imelda adds " Because of my shoe business, I will never be forgotten either. We will still be here waiting for you when you come Miguel. We have watched over you since you were a baby and grown to the cute little boy you are now.   We will be here to watch over you as you grow into a handsome  young man."

  Frida says "Yes, I will watch you grow up too."

Everyone else chimes in "So will we, our little hero" 

 Hector offers to sing Miguel a song to cheer him up.

 Hector sings the song "Remember Me" in the same way he sang to Coco when she was a little girl.  Then everyone joined in from Imelda to Coco , the rest of the Rivera family,  Frida, the Mariachi band  and all the celebrities. 

 Miguel said as Hector put him down "Thank You, Papa Hector."

Frida puts her hand on Miguel shoulders and said " When you return Miguel  we will meet you at the entrance of the flower bridge. We will know when you are coming because we will be checking the names on the arrival list every day from this night forward. When we see your name, Miguel Rivera,  on that list, we will come to get you and  give you the biggest welcome party ever. 

Miguel says " Thank you, everybody." 

 Imelda slowly holds out the flower toward Miguel.  Everyone urges him to go ahead. Miguel looks back at everyone. They are all smiling and waving at him.

 Hector and Imelda says "Remember Miguel we will all be here waiting for you, our little musician."

 Miguel touches the flower Imelda has given him and  the golden petals start flying around. The next second Miguel is home, He opens his eyes to see he is in front of the offrenda. He puts Hector's photo  next to the other photo of Hector, Imelda and little Coco. 

Miguel says "Welcome back again, Papa Hector" 

 Miguel  turns around to see his Mom and Dad, grouchy grandfather and grandmother, aunt and uncle, two cousins  standing in the room. They are all looking at him with their mouths hanging open.  His mom drops the bowl she was holding.  His grandmother says "Hola Hermana" and faints.  Miguel had  appeared out of no where in front of them. 

 Miguel"s mother finally speaks in a stunned tone " Miguel, How did you do that?"

Miguel says meekly "I can explain."

His father in a loud voice utters " You just appear out of nowhere. how can you explain that, Miguel.  What is going on?" 

 Miguel shrugs his arms and grins nervously and says" Would you believe me if I told you that I came back from the land of the dead again?" 

Now his father shouts "From  where and what do you mean again?"

Miguel makes a nervous chuckle and just keeps on grinning.   
          
The End.


End file.
